Le phénix de cendres
by Mael Garnott
Summary: C'est notre passé qui nous façonne. C'est notre enfance qui nous grandit. C'est notre adolescence qui nous endurcit. Et après, on espère s'en sortir.
1. Partie un - Chapitre un

**Titre :** Le phénix de cendres

**Fandom :** Sherlock

**Genre :** Drame

**Rating :** K+ pour l'instant... Mais ça va vite changer pour T au bout de quelques chapitres.

**Résumé :** C'est notre passé qui nous façonne. C'est notre enfance qui nous grandit. C'est notre adolescence qui nous endurcit. Et après, on espère s'en sortir.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Sherlock ne m'appartiennent pas et je n'ai pas reçu la moindre cenne pour ce texte.

**Note de l'auteur : **Il y a de ces fois où l'on veut essayer quelque chose de nouveau. Et il y a de ces fois où l'on réalise que ce n'est pas notre force. C'est pourquoi je refais l'intégralité de « Après la mort de père » et de « Après la mort de Powers » en narrateur omniscient. Je vous l'avais promis, alors le voilà, et sérieusement c'est bien mieux ainsi. En bonus, la suite de ses quinze à vingt-sept ans! Ha, il y a aussi une règle que je me suis imposée à chaque chapitre, la trouverez-vous?

* * *

**PARTIE UN**

**Naître de la poussière**

**CHAPITRE UN**

**3 ans**

Du haut de ses trois ans, Sherlock n'avait pas de souvenirs antérieurs. Peut-être parce que déjà, son cerveau ne voulait garder que le nécessaire : les besoins primaires, la propreté, la parole, la marche bipède… Ou bien était-il simplement comme tous les autres de son âge, trop passionné par l'instant présent pour se soucier du reste. Et comment se rappeler de tout quand il y a autant à découvrir en une fois? Même tissé dans une routine rassurante, chaque jour apportait un nouveau mot, un nouveau lieu, une nouvelle personne.

Ou un nouvel événement.

Sherlock resserra ses doigts minuscules dans la paume chaude de sa mère. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait pleurer. Elle était là, posture droite et digne, comme toute femme importante devant la tempête. Les larmes coulaient en silence sur son visage impénétrable, brisant le masque qui retenait sa peine. Elle était belle dans sa détresse et il ne le réalisait même pas.

Il voyait l'ampleur de son chagrin, mais la raison lui échappait, le plongeant dans une douce confusion. Mycroft lui avait expliqué la mort : un arrêt du cœur et du cerveau, le corps qui se fige puis se décompose. La fin de la vie dans ce qu'il y avait de plus naturel et de plus inévitable. Pourtant, l'enfant avait vu la froideur dans les yeux de son frère. Il avait entendu sa voix claquer comme un fouet chaque fois qu'il mentionnait la mort, _cette_ mort. Cela ne pouvait pas être aussi simple que ce qu'on lui avait expliqué. Sinon il y aurait eut ni colère refoulé, ni larmes maternelle. C'était quelque chose de plus profond. Quelque chose qu'il comprenait, mais n'arrivait pas à ressentir.

À la recherche de réponses, ses yeux clairs se levèrent sur la photo de son père, entourée de fleurs.


	2. Partie un - Chapitre deux

**CHAPITRE DEUX**

**4 ans**

Le rituel s'était installé, immuable. Le même banc de parc, la même histoire sur leurs longues balades amoureuses. Il y avait chez sa mère le besoin dévorant de se rappeler. Sherlock se couchait de tout son long, la tête sur ses genoux, l'écoutant en fermant les yeux. Parfois, il joignait ses mains comme en une prière, car ce geste la faisait rire tendrement. C'était leur instant rien qu'à eux, sans personne pour briser leur paix. Il y avait toujours ce moment où sa voix s'éraillait, alors elle arrêtait son récit pour se forcer à sourire. Il était plus facile de ravaler ses larmes dans le silence.

Lorsqu'elle se taisait, sa main fine se perdait dans les cheveux bouclés de l'enfant et son regard partait au loin vers le lac. Alors Sherlock plongeait dans des réflexions bien trop profondes pour son âge. Il pensait au suicide de son père, au flacon de pilules qui l'avait tué un an plus tôt. Il pensait à la tristesse de sa mère, à cette faiblesse qui la prenait lorsqu'elle se croyait seule. Et puis, il pensait à Mycroft qui ne les accompagnait plus au parc depuis longtemps.

L'enfant l'avait toujours connu distant, animé par des motivations qui le dépassait. Chaque main tendue s'était terminée en un refus glacial. Son frère avait un dédain marqué pour sa personne. Il aspirait à mieux, beaucoup mieux, pas de temps à perdre en enfantillages. À juste onze ans, il visait déjà le sommet. Cela peinait leur mère. Elle avait encore le souvenir d'un Mycroft plus jeune, plus innocent. Plus affectueux, aussi, mais Sherlock ne parvenait pas à se l'imaginer. Elle lui avait montré des photos, une fois. On la voyait, pleine d'amour, avec dans les bras un gros bébé à l'œil malicieux et aux joues roses. C'était trop étrange pour être crédible, comme une farce.

Peut-être son frère craignait-il, sans se l'avouer, de finir comme leur père : vaincu par ses émotions. Le remord, la peur, toutes ces sensations qui surmontent la raison et font commettre l'irréparable, voilà les véritables faiblesses de l'homme. Peut-être l'insensibilité de Sherlock l'épargnait-il, mais l'état de sa mère le rendait soucieux. Ce jour-là, après qu'elle ait de nouveau éteint son histoire, étranglée par les souvenirs douloureux, il se promit d'être fort pour elle. Puisque Mycroft n'avait plus de temps pour eux, puisque père l'avait abandonnée, lui serait là pour la protéger jusqu'à la fin.


	3. Partie un - Chapitre trois

**CHAPITRE TROIS**

**5 ans**

Longtemps, Sherlock fut persuadé que le meilleur synonyme de l'ennui était l'école. Les cours, d'une simplicité débilitante, ne s'arrêtaient que pour faire place à des récréations inintéressantes, bruyantes et chaotiques. Un calvaire qu'il fallait endurer en silence comme un prisonnier attendant sa libération conditionnelle.

Heureusement, il y avait les jours de pluie.

Cette température bénie ne changeait peut-être pas la qualité des cours, mais elle avait au moins une qualité essentielle : les récréations intérieures. Loin de tout jeu de société et gamin braillard, Sherlock pouvait alors se consacrer à un petit plaisir rien qu'à lui : dépasser ses camarades de classe. Ils avaient appris à compter jusqu'à dix? Il s'amusait à l'addition et à la soustraction. Ils avaient vu les lettres de l'alphabet? Il passait sa pause à les fusionner pour faire des mots.

Cette supériorité intellectuelle, il n'hésitait pas à l'afficher avec une fierté toute insolente. Il se sentait puissant, il se sentait différent, et cette sensation était grisante. Avec ça, si Mycroft ne voulait pas le considérer comme son égal, alors ce n'était qu'un entêté et tant pis pour lui!

- Sherlock, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Une voix fluette pleine de curiosité au-dessus de son épaule. Il savait déjà de qui il s'agissait, mais par principe, il leva vers la fillette un regard noir de celui qui n'aime pas être dérangé. La gamine se nommait Martha et, bien qu'elle fût aussi banale que les autres, elle était la seule dont il avait retenu le prénom. Peut-être parce qu'elle était différente à sa manière. Certes, elle était stupide, mais elle avait le bon goût d'être calme et polie. Elle faisait aussi les meilleurs dessins de la classe, avec un trait de crayon précis et détaillé. De ce fait, Sherlock la considérait un peu plus intéressante que la moyenne.

- J'écris.

L'air passablement impressionnée, Martha tenta de déchiffrer les mots couchés sur papier. Son petit nez retroussé se fronçait quand elle réfléchissait. Sherlock n'avait jamais compris pourquoi il portait autant attention à ces détails inutiles, comme si c'était plus fort que lui. Envahi dans son espace vital, il cacha vivement la feuille.

- Ça ne sert à rien. Tu ne comprendras pas, de toute façon.

Même dépitée, la fillette restait toujours debout à côté de lui, comme attendant quelque chose. Il la toisa avec agacement, ne sachant pas trop s'il devait la repousser ou attendre qu'elle se lasse.

- Sherlock… tu veux être mon amoureux?

… Ah non! Ah non, ah non, ah non! Lui qui croyait que Martha était différente, alors là, c'était la déception totale. Elle ne jouait peut-être pas aux poupées avec les autres filles, mais elle pensait exactement comme elles. Ha, la traîtrise!

- Non, tomber en amour, c'est pour les faibles.

Il le pensait. Si sa mère n'était pas tombée amoureuse de leur père, jamais elle n'aurait été malheureuse comme maintenant. Alors c'est sans émotion qu'il regarda le visage de Martha se tordre, ses yeux se gonfler et les larmes rouler sur ses joues.


	4. Partie un - Chapitre quatre

**CHAPITRE QUATRE**

**6 ans**

Si les grandes baies vitrées de la bibliothèque étaient d'un bon goût architectural, elles avaient cependant un défaut de grande envergure. En pleine saison de juillet, les rayons du soleil étouffaient dans leurs chaises les lecteurs s'y attardant, si bien que la place était désertée à chaque été. Évidement, ce n'était pas ce qui allait arrêter Sherlock Holmes. Assis en travers d'un fauteuil en cuir, les jambes par-dessus l'accoudoir et le dos dans un angle impossible, cette température cuisante ne le rivait que d'avantage à son siège. Prévoyant, il apportait toujours une bouteille d'eau pour éviter les coups de chaleur. Il pouvait ainsi passer de longues heures immobiles, le nez plongé dans ses bouquins qu'il accumulait en une pile impressionnante à ses côtés.

Il ne lui avait fallut pas plus d'une semaine pour abandonner la section jeunesse. On pouvait le voir à l'épaisseur grandiloquente de ses ouvrages et aux couleurs ternes de leurs reliures. Ce n'était pas qu'il dédaignait cette section, il en avait juste épuisé tous les livres qu'il avait jugés intéressant. L'ouvrage qui occupait présentement son esprit était une biographie sur les corsaires les plus célèbres à travers le monde. C'était l'un des rares sujets auquel il n'arrivait pas à se lasser, ce qui relevait presque du miracle, mais il y avait une raison toute logique derrière cet intérêt soudain.

Sa mère avait des difficultés financières. Elle avait vendu la voiture au début du printemps et son front était marqué des ridules d'une inquiétude sourde. Oh, elle serait capable de payer leurs études et leur assurer un bon mode de vie, son salaire d'adjointe étant plus que suffisant… mais ils ne pouvaient plus se permettre des dépenses superflues s'ils voulaient garder le manoir familial.

Tout cela, elle ne leur en avait rien dit, mais ce genre de chose ne peut échapper à la sensibilité des enfants, en particulier celle de Sherlock. Les histoires de pirates, avec leurs trésors mythiques, répondaient à ce besoin de sécurité matériel. Ajouté à la personnalité même des corsaires, décrits comme des êtres libres, forts et futés, il n'en fallait pas plus pour entraîner un sentiment d'appartenance chez l'enfant.

- Sherlock, il est quatre heures, on rentre.

La voix maussade de Mycroft montrait tout son agacement à devoir raccompagner son cadet. Normalement, c'était leur mère qui venait le chercher, mais elle devait faire les courses. Ne souhaitant pas l'énerver d'avantage, le plus jeune pris soin de refermer son livre, retenant instinctivement le numéro de page quelque part dans un coin de sa cervelle. Il en était à choisir soigneusement les ouvrages à rapporter à la maison quand l'aîné s'impatienta.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lis encore? Tes débilités sur les pirates?

Arrachant l'un des livres de sa pile, l'adolescent en lu rapidement le titre avant d'étirer un rictus narquois. Rougissant de honte, Sherlock détournait déjà le regard, priant d'être épargné d'une remarque acerbe. Mais quand il s'agissait de Mycroft, les dieux restaient toujours sourds.

- Ho, maman, maman! Un jour je serais un pirate et je volerai tout plein d'argent en détournant des cargos de cargaisons! Et je tuerai les méchants agents avec ma grosse mitraillette avant de les jeter aux requins dans la Mer Rouge! Tu seras si fière de moi, maman!

- T… Tais-toi, Mycroft!

D'un regard mauvais, le plus grand lui enfonça la pointe de son parapluie dans le torse, le défiant de répliquer. C'était un vieux parapluie noir qui ne le quittait jamais quand il sortait et, les jours ensoleillés, il s'en servait comme d'une cane. Autrefois, ce parapluie appartenait à leur père. À croire que Mycroft ne voulait pas l'oublier.


	5. Partie un - Chapitre cinq

**CHAPITRE CINQ**

**7 ans**

L'odeur tenace du chlore leur monta au nez lorsqu'ils poussèrent la porte. Le vestiaire des hommes criait un seul et unique mot : testostérone. Excités par l'approche imminente de la compétition, les jeunes nageurs ne tenaient pas en place, s'échangeant des blagues osées dans une camaraderie toute masculine. Instinctivement, Sherlock voulu faire demi-tour et il l'aurait probablement fait… si ce n'était d'Enzo qui le tirait par la manche d'un air décidé.

Enzo Ambrose était, pour Sherlock, ce qui pouvait se rapproche le plus d'un ami. Ce n'était pas un garçon brillant, mais leur différence d'âge pouvait compenser cette lacune. Leur première rencontre datait de l'été passé, entre deux rayons de bibliothèque, et cette passion commune avait établit les bases de leur relation. Enzo avait été impressionné de voir un gamin de sept ans lire avec autant d'aisance; Sherlock surpris de voir qu'un autre enfant pouvait passer des heures plongé dans un bouquin.

Le reste vint avec un naturel inattendu. Ils s'asseyaient côte à côte dans le silence de leurs lectures, ne s'arrêtant que pour chuchoter un passage intéressant. Enzo avait une prédilection pour les romans policiers, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être attentif lorsque Sherlock lui racontait les exploits de Barbe Noire. Et puis, c'était marrant lorsque le plus jeune devinait, souvent quatre chapitres à l'avance, qui était le meurtrier.

Au fil des semaines, ils avaient rajouté les rencontres au parc à leurs visites régulières pour bouquiner. Là, tous deux s'improvisaient redoutables corsaires, ou bien détectives recherchant la trace de dangereux criminels. À la fin, Sherlock s'organisait toujours pour être le coupable qui, depuis tout ce temps, se camouflait sous une fausse identité de policier. Cette amitié sans tracas, sans jugement, était une véritable bouffée de nouveauté pour Holmes, quelque chose d'intensément rafraîchissant qui lui permettait d'oublier ses soucis quotidiens.

C'était Enzo qui l'avait invité à la compétition de natation, car son grand frère y participait comme concurrent. Grant Ambrose avait douze ans, soit trois ans de plus que son cadet, et inspirait à ce dernier la plus grande des adorations. Pour l'avoir rencontré une fois au parc, Sherlock comprit vite pourquoi. C'était un garçon grand, mince, débordant de joie de vivre et dégageant un puissant charisme naturel. Un peu comme Enzo, mais la naïveté en moins.

Aux yeux d'un enfant de sept ans, ce grand frère était aussi attirant qu'intimidant, une sorte de soleil d'Icare. Et seul son ami avait droit d'approcher sans fondre sous sa prestance. Aussi Sherlock crut-il se liquéfier sur place lorsqu'ils retrouvèrent Grant dans le vestiaire, le préadolescent les recevant tout sourire dans son maillot de bain.

- Regardez les gars! C'est mon porte bonheur qui vient d'arriver!

Devant les regards amusés de ses congénères, il ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux de son cadet. Enzo en était si rayonnant de bonheur que Sherlock se sentit soudain nauséeux de jalousie. Il ignorait cependant s'il l'enviait pour avoir un grand frère aussi génial, ou bien parce qu'il aurait voulu lui aussi se faire ébouriffer les cheveux par l'aîné Ambrose…

- Maintenant que je t'ai donné chance, t'as pas le choix de gagner!

Les concurrents les plus proches sourirent, amusés, devant des paroles aussi vibrantes de l'enfant. Victime de ce concentré d'attention, Sherlock avait envi de disparaître. Tout ça c'était de la faute à Enzo, aussi décida-t-il de muer sa gêne en agacement et surtout, de concentrer celle-ci sur son soi-disant tortionnaire.

- N'importe quoi, c'est lui qui va gagner.

Sur quoi il pointa un garçon qui, dans un coin, rangeait méticuleusement ses chaussures sport dans son casier. En se voyant ainsi désigné, il haussa des sourcils surpris avant de se pavaner vulgairement devant ses camarades. Scandalisé, Enzo fit les yeux ronds à son jeune ami. L'idée que quelqu'un remette en doute son héros lui était un choc.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça!?

- Regarde ses pieds, ils sont trop longs. Sûr que ça lui donne un avantage en nageant… Comme des palmes, quoi.

La fierté insolente du préadolescent s'essouffla comme un ballon percé, alors que ses compagnons rugissaient de rire. Ils ignoraient que dans quelque minutes, ils verraient ledit garçon être parcouru de violents spasmes puis couler à pic dans la piscine, sous les cris horrifiés des supporteurs.


	6. Partie deux - Chapitre un

**PARTIE DEUX**

**Braises sous le sable**

**CHAPITRE UN**

**8 ans**

La salle de retenue était d'un silence d'or. Ici, il pouvait étendre ses pensées sans rencontrer d'éléments perturbateurs. Cela lui faisait un bien fou, de pouvoir enfin libérer son cerveau de l'étroitesse de son crâne. Emprisonnées dans un endroit aussi exigu, ses idées fourmillaient douloureusement, s'entremêlant, rebondissant les unes contre les autres. Ici, il les laissait se déployer, puis les triait méticuleusement avant de les remettre à leur place, dans sa tête. Les retenus étaient pour lui un cadeau avant d'être une punition.

Cette activité cérébrale avait toujours fait partit de sa vie, mais jamais encore il n'avait atteint une telle surchauffe. Il n'en dormait plus la nuit et cela ne faisait que miner son caractère de plus en plus antisocial. Sa patience d'autrefois avait fondu au soleil et un rien suffisait à le mettre en rogne : la stupidité de son professeur, la présence de ses camarades de classe, l'inquiétude suffocante de sa mère… Et tout ça à cause de Carl Powers.

Cela allait bientôt faire un an, mais il ne pouvait pas se l'enlever de la tête. Il le revoyait plonger dans la piscine avec tous les autres, commencer quelques coups de crawl, puis s'immobiliser soudain, parcouru de spasme incontrôlables le faisant couler comme une pierre. Le reste s'était déroulé rapidement et dans le plus grand des chaos : les nageurs qui se précipitent pour le tirer hors de l'eau avec l'aide des secouristes; le corps étendu sur le carrelage; quelqu'un qui court appeler l'ambulance pendant que l'un des sauveteurs tente de réanimer l'enfant à grands efforts de bouche-à-bouche et de massage cardiaque; les spectateurs et les compétiteurs qui sont redirigés maladroitement hors des lieux; les ambulanciers qui arrivent trop tard; une femme effondrée en apprenant le décès de son fils, son mari la serrant contre elle en pleurant.

À ce moment-là, Enzo avait pris Sherlock par la manche pour l'entraîner dans les vestiaires. Là, il avait éclaté en sanglot dans les bras de Grant, lui-même sous le choc, la voix étranglée par la peur et la tristesse. Mal à l'aise, le plus jeune les avait regardés en silence, ne sachant comment réagir. Puis, du coin de l'œil, il avait réalisé que le casier du mort était entrouvert. L'absence de ses chaussures, pourtant déposées un peu plus tôt avec le plus grand soin, le plongea dans frayeur incontrôlable. C'est tremblant de tous ses membres qu'il sortit du bâtiment, blanc comme un linge et dans un état second.

Quand les Ambrose le remirent à sa mère, jamais celle-ci n'avait été aussi bouleversée par l'expression de son fils. Depuis, elle ne cessait de s'inquiéter, persuadé qu'il avait subit un profond traumatisme. Sur ce point, Sherlock ne savait si c'était le cas, mais cette journée avait marqué le commencement de ses surchauffes. La mort de Carl Powers l'obsédait et la disparition de ses précieuses chaussures, encore plus. Lorsqu'il avait lut le rapport des policiers dans le journal, annonçant une mort accidentelle, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de crier au scandale. Un agent dût même se présenter à leur demeure pour qu'il cesse d'harceler leur secrétaire avec ses appelles. Ce jour-là, Sherlock se jura de ne plus jamais faire confiance en un officier.

Il était persuadé que l'enfant avait été assassiné et que ses souliers étaient la clef du mystère. Il en avait fait part à Enzo lors d'un dîner chez sa famille, mais jamais il ne se serait attendu à une réaction aussi violente de la part des parents. Depuis, il n'avait plus revu son ami. Il se doutait qu'il avait été envoyé dans une autre école pour éviter une « mauvaise fréquentation ». Qui voudrait voir son fils être traumatisé par des histoires de meurtre après un évènement aussi éprouvant? Même Grant s'était fâché, lui répliquant qu'à force de lire du polar, il ne faisait plus de différence entre la réalité et la fiction. Sherlock avait arrêté de fréquenté la bibliothèque, depuis. Jamais il n'avait cru qu'une remarque extérieure puisse à ce point le blesser.

Et Carl Powers qui n'arrivait pas à sortir de sa tête… Il devait savoir ce qui lui était arrivé, sinon il ne pouvait pas apporter de preuves à la police. C'est à la rentrée des classes qu'il avait eut l'idée des médicaments. Il se souvenait que son père était mort en avalant une dose mortelle de pilules. De plus, leur classe accueillait comme animal de compagnie une petite grenouille barbotant dans son vivarium. Puisque les autres élèves étaient trop dégoutés pour la nourrir, Sherlock s'était proposé volontaire pour l'année.

Il avait fallut plus d'un mois à leur enseignante avant de réalisé qu'il cachait dans la viande crue diverses sortes de médicaments, histoire de tester lequel reproduirait les mêmes symptômes que pour Carl Powers. Avec ça, c'était la retenue assurée, mais il s'en fichait. Il pouvait réfléchir.


	7. Partie deux - Chapitre deux

**CHAPITRE DEUX**

**9 ans**

Sherlock détestait Noël. Il détestait les décorations de mauvais goût, il détestait les chansons répétitives jouées à la radio et il détestait l'approche de l'hiver, lui qui était particulièrement frileux. Mais surtout, il détestait les repas de famille où il devait à nouveau endurer son frère. Lui qui était si heureux de se débarrasser de Mycroft, partit en résidence pour ses études universitaires, voilà qu'il revenait lui pourrir l'existence avec ses discours soporifiques et arrogants. Pour ça, pas de doute, il avait fait le bon choix en allant en politique. Et pour Sherlock, les vacances allaient s'éterniser douloureusement cette année…

Car pire que l'attitude hautaine de son frère, pire que les inévitables conflits maternels, il y avait l'inquiétude de Mycroft. Depuis l'incident de Carl Powers et l'obsession qui en avait suivit, il était devenu encore plus étouffant que leur mère. Sherlock en regrettait presque le garçon indifférent, voir brutal, qu'était autrefois son aîné. Et particulièrement là, en ce moment, alors qu'il le fixait d'un air mal à l'aise en plein dîner. Le silence était lourd, à peine troublé par le bruit des fourchettes. Le cadet savait parfaitement ce qu'il regardait et ce qu'il hésitait à lui dire, car sur son œil gauche fleurissait un magnifique cocard violacé.

Une fois arrivé au dessert, exaspéré par ce silence hésitant et ces regards en coin soi-disant discrets, Sherlock finit par confronter son frère en le fusillant du regard. Depuis son arrivé que Mycroft l'observait avec cette question sur le bord de la langue – le cadet le savait, il voyait ses lèvres frémir en tentant de retenir ses mots. S'en était assez, il n'était pas un animal de foire et encore moins un gamin fragile, ce que tout le monde s'emblait croire. Mais alors qu'il allait invectiver son frère, histoire de le faire enfin réagir, leur mère les fit dévier du désastre en prenant la parole. À croire que s'était instinctif, chez elle.

- Sherlock, je me demandais… J'ai croisé une vieille amie de l'université, elle est rendue professeure de musique et alors que nous parlions, je me suis dis que ce serait une bonne idée de t'inscrire à ses cours. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

Fronçant les sourcils, ce qui le fit grimacer de douleur lorsque sa blessure se rappela à lui, l'enfant se mit à considérer cette option. En effet, il avait toujours apprécié la musique classique et, en particulier, depuis qu'il avait réalisé qu'elle adoucissait ses surchauffes intellectuelles. Mais d'un autre côté, il se doutait que sa mère tentait de lui trouver d'autres occupations pour le détourner de ses intérêts morbides. En même temps, il avait toujours apprit très vite, ce qui lui éviterait de perdre son temps en pratique. Jouer lui permettrait donc de réfléchir plus aisément, tout en camouflant ses moments de réflexions aux yeux de sa mère. Un moyen efficace pour qu'elle cesse de s'inquiéter et le laisse définitivement tranquille. Satisfait de ce raisonnement, l'enfant leva vers elle un regard indéchiffrable.

- Quel instrument?

- Le violon.

C'était bien, le violon. La caisse de raisonnante était près de la tête et il avait remarqué que les vibrations, plus que le son en lui-même, étaient efficaces pour calmer son cerveau en ébullition. Peut-être une glande calmante qui s'activait en recevant des ondes sonores très précises? Il devrait faire l'expérience, mais pour ça il aurait besoin d'un moyen pour observer un cerveau fonctionnel… Voyant que ses pensées déviaient de nouveau, comme à chaque fois qu'il songeait à une expérience scientifique, il s'obligea à se concentrer sur le visage de sa mère. Celle-ci exprimait quelque chose de confus entre l'espoir et l'appréhension, craignant que ses efforts aient été de nouveau en vain. Soupirant, l'enfant décida de lui accorder cette victoire.

- D'accord.

Puis, ne désirant pas supporter plus longtemps le regard surpris de sa mère, qui ne s'attendait définitivement pas à recevoir enfin une réponse positive, le garçon se leva de table en emportant son assiette vide. Il était toujours le premier à finir son dessert, même si Mycroft le suivait toujours de près. La dent était sucrée dans la famille, mais à voir l'appétit de leur mère pour le sucre, Sherlock devinait qu'ils tenaient ça de leur père. L'enfant grimaça. Plus le temps passait et plus il comprenait le ressentiment de son frère pour leur paternel; son suicide n'était que le plus évident des actes de lâcheté. Que leur mère pleure encore sa perte, six ans plus tard, ne lui inspirait plus qu'une pitié nauséeuse. Les émotions étaient une faiblesse dont il valait mieux se débarrasser.

Loin des regards désapprobateurs, le gamin lécha consciencieusement son assiette et ses ustensiles avant de les abandonner sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Le dessert avait toujours meilleur goût lorsqu'il était interdit. Puis, ne désirant pas affronter la lourde présence de ses semblables plus longtemps, il monta directement à sa chambre. À son grand déplaisir, Mycroft l'y rejoint quelque minute plus tard, sans même frapper à la porte. Il osa même prendre ses aises en s'assoyant au bout de son lit, récoltant un regard noir de son cadet plongé dans la lecture d'une revue scientifique normalement réservée à un public adolescent.

- Ton œil… tu t'es fait ça à l'école?

Sherlock refusa de répondre. Si les grands de sa classe le frappaient, c'est parce qu'ils étaient jaloux. Après tout, il avait deux ans de moins qu'eux et il les battait à tous les tests.


	8. Partie deux - Chapitre trois

**CHAPITRE TROIS**

**10 ans**

Cela faisait trois ans depuis qu'il n'était pas venu au parc. Les sortis avec sa mère n'étaient que de lointains souvenirs maintenant qu'ils étaient en conflit constant, sans parler de la nostalgie qui le prenait chaque fois qu'il passait à côté des modules pour enfants. Il y voyait encore les multiples aventures partagées avec Enzo, tracées par leur imaginaire. Son ami lui avait terriblement manqué au début, mais les années avaient passé : les expériences avaient poussés dans le secret de son garde-robe, le violon comblait les heures de silence et d'ennuis.

Le cadet Ambrose avait fini par s'effacer, vague fantôme d'un temps perdu.

Soupirant et secouant sa tête bouclée pour chasser ces pensées parasites, Sherlock s'appuya contre la chaîne et observa jouer les autres enfants. Il ne savait plus pourquoi il était venu ici, probablement parce qu'il en avait assez de devoir supporter sa mère et qu'il n'avait nulle part où aller.

- Sherlock?

Une petite voix fluette au-dessus de son épaule, une voix qui lui disait vaguement quelque chose de familier. Fronçant les sourcils, le jeune homme se retourna pour voir une gamine d'environ son âge, le regardant avec surprise. Son visage lui disait quelque chose, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Un souvenir vague lui vint à l'esprit. Ils étaient dans la même classe à l'âge de cinq ans…

- Martha?

Toute heureuse d'avoir été reconnue, la fillette étira un grand sourire où manquait une canine – les joies des dents de lait. Elle se jeta littéralement sur la balançoire libre à côté de lui, dans le désir manifeste de renouer leurs liens d'amitié. Ce qu'elle ne comprenait malheureusement pas, c'est que Sherlock ne l'avait jamais considéré comme tel; les filles, ça ne s'intéresse à rien d'intéressant et ça pleure toujours pour rien.

- Est-ce que c'est vrai que tu es dans une classe de grands? Wow, t'es super intelligent, alors! Ça, je le savais! C'est comment là-bas? Vous apprenez quoi? Ton enseignante est bien? Tu t'es fait des amis?

Sherlock se renfrogna sous toutes ces questions indiscrètes. Depuis qu'il avait sauté deux ans, être le plus petit de sa classe finissait par le complexer. Surtout lorsqu'il était incapable de se défendre dès l'instant où les coups décidaient de pleuvoir. Alors il n'avait pas le choix de fuir, comme un lâche, comme un rat, et à chaque fois cela le plongeait dans une colère sourde.

Il aurait bien repoussé Martha pour qu'elle le laisse tranquille, mais s'il le faisait, il allait immanquablement la faire crier, ce qui lui attirerait des ennuis. Et même s'il l'ignorait ou décidait de partir, la fillette allait le suivre et continuer de l'interroger, poussée par sa curiosité maladive. Dans cette situation, l'arme la plus efficace était de dévier la conversation sur un sujet qu'elle aimait et elle se mettrait à parler toute seule, sans nécessité de participation de sa part.

- Toi, tu dessines toujours?

Le sourire de Martha devint encore plus rayonnant, si c'était seulement possible, et elle partit sur un monologue où il était question de ses différents projets en cours d'art plastique. Le gamin l'écouta d'une oreille sourde, profitant de ce bruit de fond continu pour se retirer dans ses pensées. Il ne lui donna réellement d'attention que lorsqu'elle mentionna un exercice de dessin avec une maison, qui au final représentait la psychologie du dessinateur. Il se laissa bien vite quand elle enchaîna ensuite sur le dernier bricolage pour célébrer la Saint-Valentin. Une autre fête totalement stupide qui avait le don d'exaspérer Sherlock.

- Moi, j'ai reçu trois lettres! Toi, tu en as eut combien? T'as une copine?

Le visage dégoûté du garçon fut suffisant pour que Martha devine la réponse. Ne sachant pas trop comment réagir, elle se donna de l'élan pour se balancer durant quelques secondes inespérées de silence. Ce répit ne fut que de courte durée, car elle reprit de plus belle.

- Moi, ma grande sœur elle a déjà eut un copain y'a deux ans. Moi, je ne l'aimais pas, il parlait de trucs ennuyants comme un adulte. Mais il lui a acheté des fleurs, alors il devait être gentil… Son nom était bizarre; il s'appelait Mycroft!

Sherlock sursauta si fort qu'il en manqua tomber de sa balançoire. Est-ce qu'il avait bien entendu? Non, son frère n'avait quand même pas… Si? Stupéfait par cette révélation, le garçon éclata de rire, incapable de garder plus longtemps son habituel masque d'indifférence. Mais c'était tellement… invraisemblable! Son aîné avait un caractère exécrable et était un manipulateur fini. La seule manière pour lui de s'attirer des amis était d'utiliser son génie pour faire leurs devoirs en échange de bonbons ou de petits services.

Comment avait-il fait pour avoir une copine? Il était gros et en plus, lui aussi était le plus jeune de sa classe. La sœur de Martha devait être d'un physique discutable pour avoir accepté, le genre de fille qui souhaite désespérément avoir un petit ami pour ne plus se sentir rejetée par l'impitoyable société adolescente. Oui, ça rejoignait justement le côté opportuniste de Mycroft. Ce qui surprenait le plus Sherlock, cependant, était que son frère ne se soit pas vanté d'avoir de copine devant la famille. Mais maintenant qu'il y pensait…

Si Mycroft leur avait présenté une copine, il aurait dû supporter la réaction excessivement joyeuse et gênante de leur mère. De plus, Sherlock se serait fait un plaisir de le confronter dans ses valeurs anti-émotionnelles, qui sont à l'opposé de la base de toute relation amoureuse (affection, attachement, confiance…). Son frère se serait alors retrouvé dans un dilemme délicat où soit il réfutait ce qui avait constitué toute la base solide de sa vie, ou bien il le confirmait et faisait fuir sa petite amie en larmes.

Avec un sourire de requin, Sherlock rangea soigneusement l'information dans un coin de son cerveau. Tel une bombe à retardement, il allait attendre le moment idéal et se faire un plaisir de confronter Mycroft à ses cachoteries… Ce qu'il avait hâte de voir son expression outrée!


	9. Partie deux - Chapitre quatre

**CHAPITRE QUATRE**

**11 ans**

Personne n'utilisait les toilettes pour handicapé. Pourtant, c'était l'endroit idéal pour avoir un peu d'intimité et Sherlock n'hésitait pas s'y cacher dès qu'il le pouvait. Cette fois, cependant, ce n'était pas pour fuir ces idiots tyranniques qui le prenaient pour cible. Après s'être assuré que la porte était verrouillée, Sherlock grimpa maladroitement sur le lavabo en porcelaine épaisse et s'y assis. Au-dessus de lui, la trappe d'air ronronnait sans discontinu.

Parfait.

Le carton de cigarettes sortit enfin de sa poche et Sherlock l'étudia avec grande minutie sous la lumière crue des néons. C'était une marque assez chère, légère mais raffinée. Il les avait piqués à Mycroft pendant les fêtes, mais n'avait put les sortir avant le retour à l'école; disons qu'il n'avait pas tenu à être surpris par sa mère. Sans surprise, son frère n'avait pas réclamé la restitution de son bien; il n'avait toujours pas avoué ses habitudes malsaines de fumeur à leur haute figure maternelle.

À cette pensée, Sherlock ricana méchamment. Mycroft avait beau se donner des airs, ce n'était qu'un lâche… comme le prouvait lesdites cigarettes. Il les prenait couteuses pour épater la galerie, mais légère car il n'en supportait visiblement pas le goût. Bref, il fumait uniquement pour être accepté socialement et paraître plus vieux qu'il ne l'était. Sherlock était prêt à parié qu'il était de genre fumeur occasionnel et il eut confirmation en ouvrant le paquet. Le nombre de cigarettes consommées était ridiculement mince. Tant mieux, ça lui en laissait plus pour lui.

Le gamin tira lentement l'un des bâtonnait de papier hors de sa boîte et porta le filtre à ses lèvres, sans l'allumer. Il savait que Mycroft avait commencé à fumer en entrant au secondaire; bref, exactement à l'âge qu'il avait présentement. Il ne l'avait jamais surpris à le faire, mais il avait remarqué le bout des doigts jaunâtres de son aîné. Évidement, leur mère n'avait rien compris, mettant cela sur le compte d'un manque d'hygiène. Parfois, Sherlock se demandait si elle était naïve ou si c'était une stupidité typiquement féminine. C'était à se demander d'où Mycroft et lui tenaient leur intelligence supérieure, car l'idée qu'elle vienne génétiquement de leur père était dérangeante. Si c'était le cas, allaient-ils tous les deux finir suicidés d'une overdose médicale?

Grognant pour chasser cette pensée de son esprit, Sherlock fouilla de nouveau dans ses poches d'uniforme jusqu'à retrouver son carton d'allumettes. Il en traînait toujours un sur lui, on ne sait jamais; plusieurs expériences scientifiques nécessitaient l'utilisation du feu, surtout les plus inattendues et les plus spontanées. La gamin en craqua une, puis alluma l'extrémité de la cigarette. La première bouffée le fit tousser brutalement alors qu'il secouait l'allumette pour l'éteindre; il en échappa le bâtonnet noircit au font de l'évier. Il éloigna vivement la cigarette de ses lèvres pour reprendre son souffle, sa gorge le démangeant horriblement et les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

Mais ce truc était horrible!

Après avoir reprit le contrôle de sa respiration, l'enfant jeta un regard noir au bâtonnet de tabac. Indifférent, celui-ci se contenta de rougeoyer paisiblement en échappant une mince ligne de fumée vers le plafond. Comment les gens pouvaient-ils apprécier de s'emboucaner avec ça? Non, il devait sûrement mal s'y prendre… Il devait y avoir un truc pour aspirer la fumée sans s'étouffer…

La cigarette était rendue à la moitié quand il comprit enfin comment faire, avec beaucoup de détermination et en ignorant le sentiment de nausée coincé dans le font de sa gorge. Il aurait souhaité s'entraîner d'avantage, mais la sonnerie rappelait déjà au retour des classes. Soupirant, il tapota les cendres rougeoyantes sur le bord de l'évier, avant d'enlever la trace noire d'un revers de main. Il rangea ensuite la moitié intacte dans le carton, avec les autres. Mieux valait économiser ses mégots, Mycroft n'allait pas revenir avant quelques mois. Avant de quitter la pièce, Sherlock prit une bonne inspiration et fut soulagé de voir que la trappe d'air avait fait son boulot; l'odeur du tabac brûlé était quasi imperceptible.

À la pause de l'après-midi, il décida qu'une seconde pratique ne serait pas nécessaire. En fait, il avait hâte de confronter ses semblables en s'avançant sur le territoire fumeur, caché de la surveillance derrière un muret. Dans l'abrutissant monde des adolescents, fumer était un signe de dominance; ceux qui parvenaient à obtenir des cigarettes transgressaient les règles de l'âge majoritaire et donc, étaient considérés comme supérieurs. C'était stupide, mais ça valait le coup d'essayer. En s'affichant comme fumeur, Sherlock pouvait gagner une place hiérarchique dans cette jungle sociale. Peut-être pas dans les plus hauts échelons, il restait tout de même le plus jeune de deux ans, mais au moins assez pour que les tyrans le laissent tranquille.

Les voyous le dévisagèrent lorsqu'il passa devant eux, mais il les ignora avec une attitude hautaine parfaitement calculée. Quelques insultes fusèrent, moqueuses, ainsi que les rires stupides qui venaient toujours avec. Imperturbable, il laissa passer alors qu'il se trouvait un coin en retrait, s'appuyant contre le mur avec nonchalance. Bon, sa petite taille ne devait pas le rendre très crédible, mais peu importait. S'il dégageait de la classe et de l'assurance, voir même un peu de mystère, peut-être qu'on le prendrait au sérieux. Ça marchait toujours dans les films, pourquoi pas dans la vraie vie?

Les injures cessèrent brusquement quand il sortit le carton de sa poche et en tira son mégot déjà entamé. Sherlock ne se tourna pas pour voir leurs visages ahuris, il les imaginait déjà assez bien, mais ne put empêcher un sourire en coin venimeux. Victorieux, il alluma le tabac et pris une bouffée parfaitement contrôlée. Il fut intensément satisfait de ne pas s'être étouffé sous le coup du stress, ce qui aurait raté complètement son effet.

Probablement offusqué de ne plus être le centre d'attention, l'un des voyous se mit en tâche d'étaler sa testostérone pour montrer qui était le patron ici. De ce fait, il agrippa l'une de ces filles qui raccourcissaient exagérément leur jupe d'uniforme, puis se mit en devoir de l'embrasser dans un bruit de succion dérangeant. Cette scène désagréable entra dans la vision périphérique de Sherlock, ce qui le fit tiquer de dégoût. Mais probablement pas autant lorsque l'adolescent empoigna les fesses de sa copine, sans la moindre vergogne. C'est à ce moment précis que le plus jeune se rappela que son frère, à quatorze ans, avait eut une petite amie. Et qu'il avait dût lui faire la même chose, si ce n'était pas pire. Ça y est, il allait définitivement vomir, et ce n'était pas à cause de la cigarette.

Jamais lui ne vieillirait comme ça. Hors de question!


	10. Partie deux - Chapitre cinq

**CHAPITRE CINQ**

**12 ans**

Non, non, NON!

Assis au font de son garde-robe, Sherlock fit entendre un feulement de rage avant de se laisser tomber sur le dos. Son regard féroce se posa sur les vêtements suspendus à leurs cintres. Autour de lui, les murs et le plafond étaient tapissés d'articles de journaux soigneusement découpés, certains remontant jusqu'à cinq ans en arrière – série de meurtres dans le nord du pays, liste des enfants portés disparus, vol abracadabrant dans un musé hautement sécurisé, les suicides inexpliqués de la ville, une nouvelle étude sur le cervelet humain…

Stop, STOP!

Se tortillant sur place en grimaçant de douleur, l'enfant porta instinctivement la main à sa poche de pantalon. Le bout de ses doigts entra en contacte avec le carton de cigarettes et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas en sortir une. Il ne pouvait pas, pas à l'intérieur, pas avec sa mère pouvant le surprendre, mais… mais ça commençait à être insupportable. Il avait perdu le contrôle de son cerveau; le flot d'informations ressurgissait à tout moment, l'inondant, le noyant. Ajouté à la puissante sensation de manque causée par la nicotine, il avait l'impression de devenir fou. Incapable de se concentrer, toujours plongé dans cette fièvre suffocante, il en était rendu à courir pour aller derrière le muret lors des pauses, s'y allumant en tremblant une cigarette.

La première bouffée était une libération quand ses pensées reprenaient leur place structurée dans son crâne, mais cet état d'extase se terminait abruptement dès le mégot terminé. Il était aussitôt remplacé par l'angoisse de revivre l'épouvantable perte de contrôle et ce stresse conduisait inévitablement au retour de la panique cérébrale. Il n'en pouvait plus, trop de choses à mémoriser, trop de chose à retenir, TROP!

S'expulsant avec rage hors de son repère, Sherlock se précipita vers son violon et commença à l'accorder. Sitôt fait, il s'empressa de jouer les premières lignes de sa partition préférée, puis de sa dernière composition maladroite; en vain, cela faisait depuis longtemps que la musique ne parvenait plus à l'apaiser. Frustré, le gamin balança l'objet sur son lit avant de faire les cent pas dans sa chambre comme un tigre en cage. Il lui suffisait d'effleurer quelque chose du regard pour qu'une série de pensées lui sautent à l'esprit – sa mère venait de faire la lessive et avait repassé son uniforme pour la rentrée scolaire, son dernier devoir en science de l'an passé parlait du système solaire parce que l'enseignante le trouvait trop jeune pour parler de sexualité, il avait le même âge que celui de Carl Powers à sa mort et était toujours vivant, aucun cours universitaire n'enseigne la profession de détective…

ASSEZ!

Il s'immobilisa, ferma violement les yeux, mais les idées continuaient leur lancé dans son crâne, rebondissant contre les parois osseuse. Il essaya d'étendre sa bulle au reste de la pièce pour se laisser de l'espace, comme avant, mais il n'y parvenait plus; il lui fallait du calme, de la détente. Tout ce qu'il ressentait à présent était la fatigue, l'énervement, la colère! Ces émotions le rendaient à fleur de peau, il pouvait presque en sentir la brûlure dans ses veines. Retenant un sanglot de désespoir, Sherlock remit sa main dans sa poche, caressa le carton de cigarette. Le sanglot remontait par vague dans sa gorge bloquée, irritant ses yeux malgré ses paupières closes, mais il refusa de laisser la panique s'emparer de lui. Il n'avait jamais pleuré et ça n'allait pas commencer maintenant, hors de question!

Étourdis, il se laissa tomber à quatre pattes sur le plancher de sa chambre et se força à compter jusqu'à dix. Puis jusqu'à vingt. Puis jusqu'à trente. Mais dès qu'il abandonna son compte, les informations revinrent l'assommer avec violence – les effets secondaires des pilules commerciales, les rapports de l'enquête sur Jack l'Éventreur, l'histoire de Barbe Noir et son blocus de Charleston, l'épidémie de la vache folle et sa crise alimentaire, la vie et la mort des étoiles à travers l'Univers, le système de donnée des ordinateurs modernes…

Sherlock ouvrit brusquement les yeux et il la stupeur sembla arrêter son cerveau pendant un bref instant, sur le coup de l'illumination. Roulant sur le côté pour se remettre face au plafond, il joignit les mains comme il en avait pris l'habitude pour se concentrer rapidement et referma les yeux. Il avait lu quelque chose de semblable, quelque chose qui lui permettrait de structurer sa pensée comme un ordinateur. C'était enfouit profond dans sa mémoire, jusqu'alors structurée sur une ligne de temps, mais…

… Simonide de Céos.

Poète, inventeur de quatre lettres de l'alphabet grec… inventeur de l'Art de la Mémoire. Art de la Mémoire, capacité d'associer une information à un lieu…

Palais mental.

Palais de Buckingham.

Le lien s'était fait avec une facilité déconcertante car Sherlock en avait fait la visite avec sa classe l'année dernière. Il n'eut aucune difficulté à se représenter les pièces visitées, puis à les imaginer dépouillées du dernier meuble. Puis il tenta de les remeubler avec ses pensées, mais les choses dérapèrent. Les images et les mots s'entassèrent à une vitesse phénoménale, comme un raz-de-marée menaçant de l'engloutir, de le presser contre les murs de son domaine imaginaire jusqu'à le broyer sous la pression…

STOP!

Les pensées s'arrêtèrent d'affluer, mais il savait qu'il en restait encore dehors qui n'attendaient que d'entrer. La pression qu'ils exerçaient contre les murs et le toit faisaient entendre un grincement menaçant. Du haut de ses douze ans, Sherlock pris le temps d'inspirer, se forçant à revenir à un état de calme et de contrôle. Il devait se faire une raison, il ne pouvait plus garder tout ça et encore moins leur accorder une importance égale. Il devait faire le tri une bonne fois pour toute, jeter ce qui n'était pas essentiel et compresser ce qui était rendu vieux.

Il garda méthodiquement tout ce qui avait attrait aux enquêtes policières, les condensa pour les empiler soigneusement et leur réserva la pièce la plus grande. Dans un lieu adjacent et presque tout aussi vaste, il en fit de même avec la biologie et la chimie (le reste fut mis aux poubelles avec un haussement d'épaule). Dans un placard d'urgence, il rangea ses partitions de violon. Il réserva une petite pièce pour Mycroft et sa mère, mais effaça le peu qui lui restait de son père; dans un recoin, avec nostalgie, il déposa ses souvenirs d'Enzo Ambrose. Il décora ce lieu avec ses sentiments – il en avait peu mais ils étaient tous très intense – associant chacun d'eux avec l'un des trois personnages qui y vivait. À son frère il réserva la jalousie et la haine, à son ancien ami la satisfaction et la passion, à sa mère le dégoût et l'irritation.

Il ne put continuer d'avantage car ces simples réaménagements lui avaient demandé un effort mental considérable. Lorsqu'il émergea de sa tête, il resta encore un long moment à regarder le plafond, amorphe. Puis il réalisa soudain que cela faisait depuis longtemps qu'il n'avait pas regardé aussi longtemps un point immobile sans penser à rien. Cette constations le fit sourire stupidement.

- Sherlock! Ton frère va bientôt prendre son avion pour Washington, viens lui dire au revoir!

Dans un grognement, le jeune s'obligea à se lever. Super…


	11. Partie deux - Chapitre six

**CHAPITRE SIX**

**13 ans**

La boîte était lourde, énorme et en retard de cinq jours sur sa fête. Sherlock s'en fichait pas mal alors qu'il scrutait avec curiosité ce nouveau coli annonçant en grandes lettres son contenu fragile. Le paquet arrivant tout droit des États-Unis, il ne lui en fallait pas plus pour deviner qu'il s'agissait là d'un cadeau de Mycroft. Ses sourcils se froncèrent à cette pensée; son grand frère ne lui avait jamais rien offert, que ce soit à son anniversaire ou à Noël. Pourquoi maintenant? L'adolescent fit une grimace agacée tout en tournant autour de la boîte, tentant d'en deviner le contenu et la raison avant de l'ouvrir.

Cela faisait un an maintenant que Mycroft était partit à Washington pour y suivre un stage. Sans surprise, il n'avait laissé aucune nouvelle depuis; s'il y avait bien une chose que les deux frères avaient en commun, c'était qu'ils ne pouvaient plus supporter l'envahissante inquiétude maternelle. D'ailleurs, l'aîné avait été très évasif concernant ledit stage, mentionnant quelque chose par rapport à la politique américaine et qu'il avait été accepté grâce aux nombreuses lettres de recommandation de ses enseignants – Mycroft avait toujours eut le don de se faire apprécier par ses professeurs et n'hésitait pas à s'en venter. Sur le coup, Sherlock l'avait ignoré, irrité par son ton hautain et satisfait. Quant à leur mère, elle avait en vain tenté d'en savoir plus, sans succès.

La grosseur du paquet laissait deviner que Mycroft venait d'avoir une promotion pour un travail fixe et visiblement très bien payé. Et bien évidement, son frère avait voulu l'afficher en lui achetant exceptionnellement un cadeau couteux pour montrer à quel point il réussissait dans la vie. C'était son genre. Mais il y avait aussi cette scène étrange avant son départ, avec son regard inquiet posé sur lui à l'aéroport. Il lui avait demandé de faire attention à lui, qu'il lui enverrait un souvenir. Sherlock l'avait envoyé balader en lui disant qu'il ne voulait rien et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ses stupides conseils. Autant il en voulait à Mycroft de l'abandonner derrière avec leur mère, autant il était heureux de ne plus avoir à le supporter. Le tout recouvert d'une bonne dose de jalousie, aussi il lui avait piqué ses clopes une dernière fois après s'être assuré que personne ne le remarquerait – il lui faisait souvent les poches quand il était contrariant. Toujours est-il qu'il était évident que son frère tentait une fois de plus de nouer les liens, mais comme s'était un idiot de première incapable de témoigner de l'affection humaine, il se contentait d'utiliser des moyens artificiels.

Un peu comme cette fille il y a quelques années, la sœur de Martha, qu'il avait eut avec des fleurs. Ou ses amis d'école dont il faisait les devoirs pour des bonbons ou des cigarettes. Ou encore ses professeurs qu'il couvrait de beaux mots. Et là, il essayait d'acheter le pardon de son frère avec dieu sait quoi. L'humeur sombre, Sherlock se résigna à ouvrir la boîte puis à farfouiller dans le papier bulle jusqu'à trouver…

Est-ce que c'était un ordinateur? Mon dieu, c'était un ordinateur!

Oubliant instantanément sa haine pour son aîné, l'adolescent déballa à toute vitesse son nouveau trésor. Il en voulait un depuis si longtemps! Légèrement en retrait, sa mère affichait à la fois une expression surprise et troublée, mais il s'en ficha éperdument. Il avait un ordinateur! Un ordinateur! Sans plus attendre, il traîna péniblement l'objet jusqu'à sa chambre, débarrassa son bureau en jetant pêle-mêle au sol ses livres et cahiers, puis y installa la machine comme on dépose une offrande. Un sourire béat illumina son visage lorsque l'écran s'alluma enfin dans un son d'électricité statique.

Il n'avait pas pardonné Mycroft, mais au moins se promettait-il d'être un peu plus poli la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient – avec un peu de chance, son frère deviendrait un bon petit citoyen américain et ils n'allaient plus jamais se revoir. Mais pour l'instant, il avait bien plus important à penser, aussi passa-t-il le reste de la soirée rivée à sa nouvelle possession. Lorsqu'il daigna enfin relever les yeux de son écran pour regarder l'heure, des cernes violacés creusaient ses traits et son cadran affichait une heure du matin.

Peu importe, il dormirait pendant les cours. Ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il avait des difficultés scolaires, il pouvait se le permettre maintenant qu'il avait appris à réorganiser son cerveau pour mieux se concentrer. Et puis, ses recherches sur internet en avait valu la peine; en une soirée il était parvenu à recueillir plus d'informations qu'il n'en avait jamais eut après une longue lecture à la bibliothèque scolaire. Il avait même appris quelques bases du piratage informatique, ce qui pourrait toujours être utile pour aller chercher des informations secrètes. Comme, pourquoi pas, la CIA.

… Bon dieu que son cerveau était brillant sous l'effet de la fatigue.

Sherlock se rua sur son clavier et commença à rechercher vivement une quelconque manière pour réussir à entrer directement dans la base de données de la plus célèbre agence de renseignement au monde. Un glapissement de joie lui échappa lorsqu'il se retrouva, après plusieurs minutes d'effort laborieux, devant la liste de tous les employés y travaillant. Bon, ce n'était pas grand-chose… mais c'était déjà un excellent début! Qui sait, quelqu'un avec de mauvaises intentions pourrait faire du vol d'identité, ou bien cibler les éléments les plus menaçants, ce qui engagerait une série de meurtres calculés et… Oh, que c'était excitant! Avec des scénarios de films d'action en tête, le jeune Sherlock s'imagina un instant en train de travailler pour la CIA, une fois adulte. Quitter le manoir familial et partir loin de sa mère, pouvoir enfin utiliser son cerveau pour résoudre des enquêtes complexes et cesser une bonne fois pour toute de s'ennuyer…

- Je suis Holmes. Sherlock Holmes.

Puis, avec un sourire malicieux, il étira ses doigts pour imiter un fusil et pointa son arme imaginaire sur le miroir au bout de son lit. Avec un clin d'œil espiègle à son reflet, il murmura le bruit d'une détonation en mimant son tir. Cette action puérile lui donna un étrange sentiment d'euphorie et il dut vivement plaquer sa main sur sa bouche pour étouffer un rire. Il ne savait pas trop ce qui lui prenait; la fatigue, sûrement. Il arrivait bientôt deux heures du matin, maintenant, il devrait peut-être commencer à fermer tout ça. Il recommencerait demain et… Non, non, juste une petite dernière chose avant. Qui sait, se serait drôle de voir s'il y avait déjà un Holmes qui travaillait pour le FBI, il pourrait s'inspirer de son parcours.

Ha, voilà! Harris… Harry... Henry... Hepburn…

Holmes.

Holmes Mycroft.

… Bordel de merde. Qu'est-ce que son frère faisant dans… Non, non, ça ne pouvait pas être lui. C'était un hasard, un très mauvais hasard et…

Sherlock s'empressa de cliquer sur le nom pour se retrouver devant la fiche personnel… et la photo de son frère. C'était bien lui. C'était bien ce connard d'enculé. Sherlock resta un long moment à fixer son écran, le visage impassible, mais la colère montant en lui par vagues bouillantes. Puis il explosa et débrancha d'un coup net le fil de son ordinateur. Celui-ci s'éteignit dans un crépitement dépité et il fallut à l'adolescent tout son sang-froid pour ne pas balancer l'écran au sol dans un violent excès de colère. À la place, il se rua sur son lit et martela l'oreiller de ses poings, encore et encore, ne réalisant même pas que sa vision se brouillait par des larmes de rage.

Il le détestait.

Il le détestait, il le détestait, il le détestait! Il le détestait pour tout avoir, pour réussir, pour être un salaud qui brisait ses rêves à peine entamés, pour être un enfoiré qui ne méritait rien, rien de sa réussite! C'était injuste!

C'était injuste…


End file.
